Kaylee, Speak Now
by animeyaoiwriter
Summary: Yusuke and Keiko are finally getting married but Kaylee will stop at nothing to tell Yusuke her feelings. Will Yusuke choose the right girl? review! Song: Speak now by Taylor Swift Please tell what you think of it and NO FLAMES!


**Kaylee, Speak Now**

A/n: This takes place 3 years after Yusuke comes home from the Makai Tournament  
Pairing: OC/Yusuke Side Pairing: Yusuke/Keiko (I DON'T hate Keiko she is my 2nd favorite female character in Yu Yu Hakusho) (Pronounced: Kai-lee)

*Lyrics*  
'thoughts'

One afternoon Kaylee was walking down the sidewalk thinking about Yusuke and how he was getting married to Keiko Yukimura and how she should be happy that her childhood friend was finally getting what he wanted the most to be with his bride-to-be. *I am not the kind of girl. Who should be rudely barging in, on a white veil occasion; but you are not the kind of boy who should be marrying the wrong girl* She walked by a bridal shop where she saw Keiko, Yusuke, the girls and Keiko's parents, who were dressed in pastels, choosing out her wedding dress. Then suddenly Kaylee heard yell at one of her best friends in the back "this one is perfect for you Keiko!" Saki, one of Keiko's Bridesmaid and her best friend since Sarayashiki Junior High, said "PERFECT! Are you kidding me! This color doesn't go with anything that I planned and I am the one who gets to decide which dress I want to wear NOT you!" *****I sneak in and see your friends And her snotty little family All dressed in pastel* 'the dress looks like a cream puff if you ask me' Kaylee thought to herself as she sees Yusuke looking bored that he was about to fall asleep " How does this dress look on me Yusuke?" Keiko asked. Yusuke looked over at Keiko as he suddenly looked awake but, put on a fake smile "It looks great Keiko and you look wonderful in it" Yusuke said in a kind voice. *Wearing a gown shaped like a pastry. This is surely not what you thought it would be I lose myself in a daydream Where I stand and say* Kaylee heard what Yusuke said and she felt sad that he was truly happy with but, she still felt that he was making the wrong choice in marrying Keiko ' I am the one who knows Yusuke he confines in me and not her, I mean I was with them in the majority of the missions that Botan sent him on' Kaylee thought to herself as she quietly slipped out of the bridal shop however, she didn't notice that Yusuke was watching her slip out of the shop and smiled to his self than sighed as Keiko decided to try on another horrible dress ' they all look the same if you ask me' Yusuke thought.

* * *

On the day of the Wedding, she saw Yukina standing outside of the church "hello Yukina" she smiled at her and Yukina greeted her back " Kaylee don't bother going in.. she didn't invite you to the wedding even though Yusuke sent you an invitation" Yukina said as she looked upset, scared that Kaylee would get mad at her. Kaylee was a little upset but, grinned at her "it's alright, I figured that Keiko wouldn't want to see me at her own wedding but, I have a different way of expressing my feelings to Yusuke" she then smiled really big at her and then Yukina went in the church hearing the Church bells chime.

Kaylee snuck in the church and hid in the curtains of the chapel and the wedding march theme came on and then saw Keiko walk down the aisle as if she was the homecoming queen at the high school dance she rolled her eyes and glanced over at Yusuke "I bet it you wished it me marrying you, don't you Yusuke" she said to herself quietly * Fond gestures are exchanged And the organ starts to play A song that sounds like a death march And I am hiding in the curtains It seems that I was uninvited By your lovely bride-to-be She floats down the aisle Like a pageant queen. But I know you wish it was me you wish it was me (Don't cha?) Don't say yes, run away now I'll meet you when you're out Of the church at the back doorDon't wait or say a single vow You need to hear me out And they said "speak now"Don't say yes, run away now I'll meet you when you're out Of the church at the back door Don't wait or say a single vow Your time is running out And they said, "speak now"*

*I hear the preacher say "Speak now or forever hold your peace" There's the silence, there's my last chance I stand up with shaking hands All eyes on me  
Horrified looks from Everyone in the room But I'm only looking at you.*

The preacher looked at the lovely couple and looked out to the audience saying " Before the ceremony begins if there is anyone in this room who doesn't agree that this couple shouldn't not be married please speak now or forever hold your peace" Kaylee's eyes widened as she heard this ' Crap! This is my last chance to tell Yusuke how I truly feel about him' and she stepped out from the curtain and raised her hand shouting "I OBEJECT!" As she became red as a tomato and she began to shake as everyone's horrified looks to shot her way including Yusuke wondering what she had to say.

Kaylee looked back at Yusuke as she smiled a little "I have only I couple things to say: **I'm not the kind of the girl who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion but you are not the kind of boy who should be marrying the wrong kind girl****" **Tears ran down her face as she continued to look at Yusuke smiling hoping she would get him to respond back to her. Yusuke then looked back at her with shock and confusion on his face he thought it over and everything finally clicked in this head Kaylee was with him through thick and thin; though every fight even when his relationship problems with Keiko she would be his rock when he broke down and cried on their worst break up before Yusuke left for the Makai Tournament. "What makes you think that you can tell Yusuke how he should marry!" Keiko shouted at Kaylee but then Kaylee wiped the tears from her face "**So, please don't say yes, run away now. I'll meet you when you are out of the church at the back door. Don't wait or say a single vow you need to hear me out!" **Kaylee ran out the church doors as more tears started flowing down her cheeks thinking that Yusuke would never return her feelings to her.

Yusuke looked at Kaylee running out the church and then back at Keiko as she was really mad that Kaylee interrupted her own wedding he thought about what each girl, sure he loved Keiko ever since they were kids and he saved her a lot from when Hiei was evil and he kidnapped her and from Suzaku but, then he thought that Keiko never really listened to him and he felt like a brother to her and secretly he was in love with Kaylee. Yusuke then turned to Keiko and grabs her hands "Keiko, to be honest, you are wonderful girl and you are like a sister to me but, I can't marry you... I am in love with someone else and I should have told you but, I just realized it until now.. I am very sorry and wish you will be happy with someone else" he smiled at her and gave his wedding band back to her and ran out of the church to find Kaylee. She was sitting on the steps of the church when Yusuke grabbed her hands and said "**Let's run away now I'll meet you when I'm out of this tux at the back door.** Don't worry Kay,** I didn't say my vows but I am so glad when they said "Speak now."**

Kaylee didn't know what to say but she cried into Yusuke's chest and it was his turn to comfort her. Yusuke than lift her chin to meet his eyes, wiped her tears and kissed her on the lips Keiko was frustrated that she stormed out of the church when she saw Yusuke kissing Kaylee and she also gave her engagement ring to Yukina as well as Yusuke's wedding band.  
Yukina opened the front door of the church and handed the rings to Yusuke " I think you will be needing these and soon we might have another wedding to tend to" she smiled at Yusuke and Kaylee, who smiled back at Yukina, soon enough Kuwabara came behind Yukina wrapping his arm around her, then Hiei, Kurama and Botan surrounding them all very happy that Yusuke and Kaylee were finally together. "I knew this would happen, Urameshi" Kuwabara stated. Yusuke laughed a little as he placed the engagement ring on Kaylee then she looked at her finger not noticing that he had placed the engagement ring on her finger she then hugged Yusuke. The ganged clapped as they both were getting what they both wanted and on the day of their wedding all of Kaylee's dreams were coming true and on that same day even Keiko was there in the back of the church looking in on the couple.


End file.
